


Language

by dddarkside



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, this is straight up ridiculous porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddarkside/pseuds/dddarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve refuses to curse, always watches his language, even in bed. Bucky does his best to try and change that.<br/>It's ultimately a lost cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this sometime soon after Age of Ultron and just kinda found it the other day in a notebook??? so here y'go, i guess.

“G-golly, Buck!” Steve gasped into the dark room, writhing as Bucky stripped off his pants while sucking marks into his neck. Steve was already keening, and his cock hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Always so eager, Rogers. One day even I may not be enough to satisfy you.” Bucky lilted through a smirk. Teasing Steve never got old. 

“Never, Buck. You. Always you.” Steve managed between moans. By then Bucky has taken the other man’s dick in his hand, stripping it quickly, trying to get Steve’s first orgasm out of the way so they could continue. Steve always came two or three times at least, thanks to the super soldier serum. He was damn near insatiable. Bucky wasn’t complaining.  
It wasn’t long before Steve started making those short, breathy little moans that signalled his approaching climax. Bucky started pumping faster and leaned down to clamp his teeth around one of Steve’s nipples. 

“Sh-shucks! Unh!” Steve cries out as he comes, coating Bucky’s hand in his release. He sounds so wrecked already, and it makes Bucky’s cock twitch, even as he lets out a chuckle at Steve’s expense. 

“Y’know, Stevie, you’ve really gotta stop saying shit like that when we’re fucking. Either swear or don’t, none of this halfass pansy bullshit. It makes it very difficult to take you seriously when you sound like a children’s cartoon character.”

Steve, having come down from his climax, raises a miffed eyebrow at Bucky and replies with just a hint of indignation, “You know I don’t like to curse, Bucky. It’ll put me in God’s bad books.”

“Yeah, so will screwin’ fellas, yet here we are.” He gestures around them lightly, before grabbing Steve’s legs and pushing them up onto his own shoulders. He slowly runs his hands down the backs of Steve’s thighs. The other man just glares, unimpressed, and gruffly replies, “Just put your fingers in me, Barnes.”

Bucky complies, leaning over Steve to grab the lube out of the nightstand as he teases, “See, you can say filthy shit like that without complaint, don’t know why it’s so hard to say ‘Jesus fuck’ every now and then.”

“You’re going to hell.”

“Heh, ain’t we all.” Bucky smirks as he pushes one lubed finger into Steve’s ass. Steve immediately throws his head back and whines, shifting his hips to try and get Bucky’s finger as deep as possible.

“More. Now.” Steve insists, and Bucky immediately moves to comply, quickly adding another finger, trying to be as gentle as possible. Steve doesn’t make it easy for him, bearing down and trying to ride Bucky’s hand as well as he can with his limited leverage. He stutters out a hot demand for more.

“Already, babe? You sure?” Bucky voices with concern. Steve just opens one eye at him, eyebrows raised as he huffs out, “You can’t hurt me, Buck, you know that. Just hurry up.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Bucky rolls his eyes, reaching for more lube and squirting some on his fingers before plunging three back into Steve’s willing body. He watches, enraptured, as Steve’s back arches prettily and he lets out a breathless moan. He’s close again, Bucky can tell, so he decides to speed things up. Leaning down, he mouths at Steve’s erection before grabbing it with his free hand and sinking his mouth down onto it. The keen Steve makes is so beautiful it almost distracts Bucky from the, “Oh, oh, fudge!” that Steve also lets slip. Bucky looks up, glaring, letting go of Steve’s dick to hiss at him, “Oh my god, Rogers, you did not just say ‘fudge’ while I have my fingers up your ass!”  
Steve looks down at him sheepishly, but doesn’t say anything, so Bucky just huffs and continues where he left off sucking Steve’s cock while thrusting his fingers shallowly, trying to hit the other man’s prostate with every stroke. It’s working; Bucky can feel Steve getting more and more wound up, just about ready to burst, when all of a sudden Bucky backs off completely, removing his mouth and fingers all at once. Steve whines loudly at the loss, looking down in confusion, face dazed and hair mussed. 

“Wh-why’d you stop, Buck?” He sounds close to tears and Bucky finds it hilarious, forcing him to disguise his laughter with a stealthy throat clear.

“Well, Rogers, you wanna be a big boy and have filthy hot sex, that’s fine, but so far I’ve been doing all the work. Now you’ve gotta do something for me.”

“What? I can suck you off if that’s what-“

“No, no, nothing like that.” Bucky hides a smile behind his hand. “All I want from you is one simple thing. I want you to tell me what you want.”

“You.” Steve replies immediately, desperately.

“More specific, kid.”

“You… inside me?” The puzzled look on his face makes Bucky chuckle, but he keeps going.

“Say what you mean, Stevie. Spell it out for me.”

“I want you… to put your penis… in my butt?”

“Oh my fucking god Steve I’m tempted to leave you here and finish myself off somewhere else.” Bucky deadpans. 

“What!? No! Why?” Steve says, alarmed.

“Just say it! Say what you want me to do to you!”

“I did!” His voice is bordering on whining now.

“Not like that!” Bucky replies, exasperatedly. “Say it better. Tell me you want me to fuck you so hard you won’t see straight.”

“Wh-what?”

Bucky grabs Steve’s legs and pushes them up into place again, balanced on his shoulders as he leans down to lick up Steve’s length. 

“Tell me you want me to shove my prick so far in your ass you’ll be able to taste it.” He licks another stripe up Steve’s cock. Steve gasps and fists the sheets. “That’s it, baby. I love it when you make those sounds for me. You’re so gorgeous. Can you do this for me, Stevie? Can you ask me to pound your ass so good you’ll walk funny for a week?” Steve makes a face of slight distaste before it screws back up into pleasure, and he breathes out, “Yes, yes, do that, please, Bucky, please.”

“Won’t do it until you say it, babe.” Bucky continues teasing Steve’s cock with his mouth, never enough to get him off, but plenty to get him moaning for it.

“P-please, Bucky, oh, crackers, please.”

“Crackers!? Really?” 

“Shut up, please, just-“

“Sorry, babe.”

“Please, please…”

“Not until you-“

“God, fuck me, Bucky, just get on with it! Fuck!”

“…Awesome.” Bucky murmurs as he removes his mouth, replacing Steve’s legs where they had slipped down his arms once again. He grabs a condom from the nightstand and locates the lube, tangled somewhere in the sheets, before suiting up and lubing up. He guides his cock to Steve’s hole and slides it in with very little finesse and no patience whatsoever. Steve moans and throws his head back into the pillow, one hand flying to grip Bucky’s hair, the other toward his ass, guiding his hips and making the other man thrust deeper. Bucky groans, leaning in to kiss Steve sloppily, tongues sliding together as they both moan into the kiss.  
Bucky pulls back, leaning his forehead against Steve’s and staring at him reverently.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” He breathes out. “You know that, don’t you baby? Know you’re the most beautiful goddamn thing in the world?”  
Steve chuckles, stuttering out between moans, “Second only to you, Buck.” Bucky groans at that, his thrusts losing their rhythm for a moment before becoming faster and more pointed. The goal now was to make Steve come, teasing be damned. He wanted to show Steve just how much he adored him, and if that meant pounding his ass into oblivious, so be it.

He feels it when Steve is close, watches his muscles tense and his face screw up in pleasure, and figures that’s a good enough cue to grab hold of his cock and start jacking it in time with his thrusts. The punched out moans Steve lets out are a thing of beauty.

“You wanna come, baby?” Bucky asks, giving Steve’s dick a quick squeeze.

“Y-yeah, Buck. Go- yeah.” Steve whines again, high in his throat like he’s in pain.

“Just let it go, babe. Come for me.”

“J- Go- ah, Bucky, fu—“

“That’s it, baby, fuck,” Bucky gasps out, losing control of his thrusts. Steve sounds amazing, and he’s so close to saying…

“Je- Jes- Buck, oh, Je—“ He’s so close, he’s going to lose it, Bucky knows it.

“Yes, fuck, Stevie.” Bucky is close, too, but Steve is closer, so, so close.

“Bucky, Buck, Je- J- Jumanji!” Steve cries out his release, painting his torso with come and slumping back in a sated heap. It takes him a moment to realise that Bucky isn’t moving any more, but he’s still hard inside him, so he clearly hasn’t come. Steve opens his eyes to look up at Bucky, only to find him staring down at Steve with wide eyes and an open mouth. Immediately concerned, Steve surges up to put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, studying his face closely.

“Buck? You okay?” Steve asks tentatively.

“D-did you…” Bucky starts.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Did you seriously just yell ‘Jumanji’!? Jesus, Steve, now you’re just making shit up!” Bucky cries, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

“No, I didn’t make it up, it’s a mov—“

“Oh my god I don’t care!” Bucky replies, pulling out of Steve with a hiss. “Don’t fucking tease me like that, you ass!” He climbs off the bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants, getting ready to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Steve enquires. Bucky turns to face him and Steve almost cracks up at the pout he sees.

“I’m going for a walk.” Bucky replies, dejectedly.

“Well, okay,” Steve chuckles. “I’ll be here when you get back. Y’know, for cuddling.” He smiles brightly at his partner. 

“Don’t count on it.” Bucky huffs, and turns to leave the room. 

He returns an hour later, and Steve is still there, just like he said he would be. Bucky climbs in and holds Steve, just like he said he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS IS THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I'LL EVER WRITE SMUT I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE I'M SORRY


End file.
